Half-Light
by zoesaday goga
Summary: un nuevo torneo ha empezado, muchos personajes han vuelto, y otros nuevos han llegado, pero todo esto podrá hacerle frente a una historia oculta en el anterior torneo, o solo trataran de borrarla para siempre con un nuevo comienzo, todo puede ocurrir en un lugar donde conviven tantos personajes con diferentes pensamientos... (MATURE EXPLICIT SEX, BRUTALITY)


El nuevo torneo se ha convocado nuevamente...  
>Los universos se han unido...<p>

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Desde que ha empezado, muchas cosas han cambiado, nuevos participantes, nuevas alianzas, nuevas tierras que se han abierto a este caos que llevará orden en este torneo...

Nuevas parejas aparecen, aunque es solo es cuestión de tiempo ellos disfrutan de las nuevas experiencias.

Pero no fue así en el anterior torneo, todo ha cambiado entre ellos, quedó inconcluso, o más bien quedó como un affair solo una aventura prohibida, que nadie se enteró solo los involucrados...

La mansión se ha abierto, y los nuevos habitantes se han hecho conocerse, y como bienvenida, una reunión por la noche, todos con ropa casual, solo divirtiéndose, conversando, o solo chismear de lo que ha cambiado u ocurrido en su tiempo de ausencia, los héroes veteranos por allí, los espadachines por allá, los legendas de los inicios, las criaturas de bolsillos y mascotas correteando por todo el salón, las chicas sentadas en un gran sofá y los villanos en la barra de bebidas.

Y allí estaba él, tomando un whisky en las rocas, elegante siempre elegante, aunque distante a lo que los otros conversaban, solo él y la bebida, mirando al ras del ojo, lo que sucedía en el salón, sin tomar importancia, hasta que ella se levantó y caminó por el salón solo para ir a buscar a un nuevo participante, a lo que escucho atentamente a lo que ella decía.

Samus- él es el chico Mac, es un pugilista, nos conocimos hace poco y creo que hare equipo con el cuándo sea el torneo de parejas- entonces empujó a Little Mac y lo miró entusiasmada para que se presentara- ¡hola! mee llamoo Little Mac, mucho gusto en conocerlas- con cara nerviosa terminó la frase y se retiró.

Todas las chicas empezaron a entusiasmar a Samus por su nueva conquista, pero eso dio paso a recordar el anterior torneo, Peach comentó- Samus! nunca pensé que volverías a las andadas con chicos, después del incidente de Snake, el chico te dejó devastada, ni se ha aparecido, quizás ni vuelva.- un flashback llegó a Samus pidiéndole a Snake que la ayudara a tomar una decisión. Samus volvió rápidamente a la realidad diciendo- ¡vamos chicas! soy la mujer que todos los piratas espaciales temen, soy fuerte ¿que esperaban de mí? ¿llorar por un chico? jajajaja!-, y calló mirando hacia el suelo, hasta que alguien la interrumpió, nada más ni nada menos que Palutena, la diosa de la luz, o de las perverts, se acercó a ella y le susurró a Samus mientras la llevaba lejos de las otras chicas- oyes Samus, ya que tú tienes tu pareja, será que me ayudes a decidir, los héroes son lindos, pero muy jóvenes, casi me siento pedofilica, y capitán Falcón es muy honorable pero le falta acción, quizás la rapidez no sea mi fuerte, y está el villano más letal, el señor de la oscuridad Ganondorf, siento que quedaríamos bien, yo luz y el oscuridad, vamos combinamos.. Además de que... los chicos malos se mueven mejor... por lo que veo está en muy buena forma, para ser un veterano en el torneo me gustaría sacarles unas buenas lecciones... que me dices? eh?- Samus miró a la barra de bebidas solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Ganondorf, esa mirada profunda y destructiva, había escuchado de la presentación de la pareja de Samus, y su descontento se hacía notar, pero Samus solo contestó- no juegues con fuego, pero esa es tu decisión..- Palutena con cara de "que es lo que trató de decirme" - bueno, pues veremos hasta donde llegaré además... con probar no se pierde nada... bueno el sí perderá algo... que yo disfrutaré con gusto...:3"

Samus miró de nuevo a la barra, solo para voltearle la cara a Ganondorf mientras se dirigía hacia Little Mac, para enseñarle que ella ahora está acompañada, Ganondorf se levantó del asiento de la barra para llevarse su bebida hacia afuera donde se muestra un gran jardín, en ese momento Palutena discretamente también caminó hacia él, donde a la vista de Samus se perdieron entre los arbustos, ella sintió un sentimiento de odio, que solo disimuló mientras platicaba con los otros participantes, pero aun así después de un rato no pudo contener las ganas de saber que estaban haciendo, caminó rápidamente hacia el jardín donde, Palutena con cara de satisfacción y lujuria salía de los arbustos, y comentó- esto estará muy interesante- mientras miraba a Samus y le giñó el ojo como señal de travesura.  
>ella caminó rápidamente para saber que sucedía, y para encontrarse entre arbustos altos, mientras caminaba buscando una salida, una mano la sujetó y la empujó de regreso solo para detenerse en el torso de Ganondorf, que la sujetaba fuertemente, a lo que ella dijo- suéltame, es que acaso no tuviste suficiente con esa zorra!- él la miró con una sonrisa malvada y le contestó- y tú que haces aquí? en mis asuntos - mientras sus manos entraban bajo su blusa tocando su espalda y bajando lentamente, mientras sus rostros se acercaban mirándose los labios, para luego.. Separarse por el grito de Little Mac - Samus! donde estas!? Te estás perdiendo la fiesta!- Samus miró a Ganondorf con una mirada fría y molesta mientras decía- esto no volverá a ocurrir-.<p>

Samus salió apresuradamente del jardín para entrar al salón, entonces Little Mac le preguntó - que hacías allá afuera- Samus contestó- solo quería tomar... estirarme un poco -entonces Little Mac le sugirió- vamos entonces allá afuera para platicar a solas -ella con un gesto de molestia y dijo - creo que ya no quiero ir allá, en otra ocasión-.

Al día siguiente en el comedor de la mansión, igual todos en grupos separados, pero en la mesa de las chicas, los chismes eran el plato principal, Peach soltó el primer comentario - saben, dicen que Palutena ha tenido acción, desde la reunión en el salón, pero no se sabe quién será, ¿ustedes saben algo? o ¿le preguntamos? -Samus comentó,- creo que me doy la idea, ayer me pregunto por uno de los villanos- Peach sorprendida - que!? Esa es una una...- en ese momento apareció Palutena en la mesa -¡hola amiguitas! me siento radiante, creo que ya tengo mi pareja para el torneo... sí. Sé que me lo preguntaran... pero esta vez ¡no!, será una sorpresa! además él es muy discreto, no quiere que ande en boca de ustedes, solo en la mía... jajajaja! -Wiifit trainer female con una mirada triste y seria viendo su plato le dijo a Palutena - eres una asquerosa - Palutena la miró y puso cara de burla mientras se acercaba a ella para decirle- vamos Wiifitgirl, de seguro tienes envidia, porque lo que veo que solo tendrás será zanahorias bebé, y esas no tienen lo suficiente como una grande y deliciosa zanahoria bien crecida, además quien querría a una chica pálida y sin gracia que solo piensa en ejercicios, jajajaja...-wiifit se levantó repentinamente y salió del comedor, dejando su plato en la mesa, Samus tratando de defender a Wiifit de Palutena - no debiste hacer eso- Palutena con cara de inocente- yo que? Vamos Samus, te pones muy sensibles, me dijo Pit que en anterior torneo eras una maquina destrozadora pero te volviste blanda desde lo sucedido con Snake- Samus se quedó callada, Palutena prosiguió-¡lo sabía! ¿Snake te hizo tanto daño? - Samus sintió un gran enojo y gritó - Snake no hizo nada! no tiene que ver en eso! -Samus volvió en si tapándose la boca, pero la aclaración y la duda estaba en el aire, Peach habló- entonces de quien fue la culpa de que pusieras así?.. - Samus la miró. Cuando de pronto los villanos se levantaron de su mesa, para salir del comedor, el primero fue Ganondorf mirando por unos instantes a Samus, mientras Palutena les decía adiós con cara de pícara.

Más tarde el torneo individual ya había empezado, algunas peleas se llevaban a cabo, mientras los otros solo entrenaban para su turno, Little Mac hacia sus ejercicios de calentamiento en el jardín, cuando vio a la chica pálida estirándose haciendo posiciones interesantes, desde el otro lado de los arbustos, mientras espiaba perdió el equilibrio y se cayó haciendo notar su presencia, sorprendida wiifit le dijo -Little Mac, ¿qué haces aquí? - Little Mac, sorprendido le contesta- ¿cómo sabes quién soy? - wiifit con una sonrisa le dice- Samus te presentó ese día de la fiesta, ¿tan rápido se te olvidó?- Little Mac con una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida - oh si, ya me acordé, disculpa si te estoy interrumpiendo, pero tus ejercicios se parecen mucho a los míos, y Samus está en un cuarto de entrenamiento de armas, yo no soy tan bueno con eso, y me siento incomodo, y te vi ... y yo pensé... entrenar con alguien a veces es mejor- wiifit se sonrojó y sonrió - claro, que podemos entrenar juntos-.

Mientras Samus salía de las duchas con su traje y shorts azules, solo para encontrarse con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Ganondorf mientras se dirigía a las duchas con una pequeña toalla blanca, con un gesto de enojo volteó la cabeza ignorándolo, mientras él le dirigió la palabra diciendo - y ¿tu pequeño compañero dónde está? - Samus se detuvo volteó y lo miró diciendo -¿y tú? se me hace un milagro que esa pervertida te haya dejado para ducharte - él sonrió y volvió hacia ella para decirle- veo que has cambiado mucho, antes te ocultabas más bajo esa gran armadura, y no dejabas ver tanto tu cuerpo- mientras la acorralaba sobre una pared delineando su figura con una de sus manos, Samus se puso nerviosa, mientras miraba la piel morena que la rodeaba- ahora te muestras así... acaso estas tentándome? ..- se acerca más y colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura, le susurraba en el oído- es que acaso no te acuerdas que tú fuiste la que terminó todo en el anterior torneo? me gustabas más cuando eras fría e indomable esa es a la que yo tuve como mujer, pero ahora eres más sensible y humana, tanto así que hasta una pequeña mascota encontraste, espero le enseñes a rodar.- entonces Ganondorf rozó su barba en la oreja de Samus cuando se alejó de ella para perderse en el vapor de las duchas.

Ella solo lo miró irse, mientras se encontraba nerviosa y agitada, por la interacción con él, respiraba rápidamente, recordando los momentos en que podía sentir el poder de la destrucción cuando estaba con él, necesitaba desahogar ese sentimiento, mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, Little Mac la intersectó con wiifit y le dijo- hey Samus! hey! ¿Estás bien? te vez un poco nerviosa, quieres que te acompañe? -Samus respondió cortante: no! solo quiero estar sola en mi cuarto, quiero descansar- y corrió a su cuarto para encerrarse, entonces se acostó en su cama, pensando en lo ocurrido, en lo que tuvieron en el anterior torneo, la excitación volvía a ella, mientras se quitaba el top azul sus manos recorrían su cuerpo recordando al hombre de piel morena sobre ella, cuando estaba llegando a su límite donde deseó estar con el siendo suya de nuevo, cuando terminó miró a la pared solo para sacar una pequeña lagrima, por todo lo que le había hecho a Little Mac, pero estaba confundida y llena de sentimientos que no podía controlar.

al día siguiente el torneo individual seguía, y era turno de Samus, aunque no se había confirmado su oponente salió a el lugar de encuentro, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, llegó a uno que lleva a la habitación de Ganondorf, donde sorpresivamente Palutena salía recién agitada por un encuentro, mientras contoneándose se reía pervertida mente, en cuanto miró lo sucedido Samus cambio su semblante por un odio y se dio la vuelta para ir por otro camino, estaba llena de celos, ese sentimiento de destrucción, quería despedazarla, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en su oponente, al momento de presentación, su reacción de sorpresa al saber que Palutena sería su oponente, el momento perfecto para desquitarse, Palutena como siempre hablando en doble sentido dijo- ohh.. Samus! siento que perderás hoy, he tenido lecciones privadas y unas gotas de confianza que me han hecho más fuerte... así que prepárate... jajajaja! ..-Samus con enojo comenzó el ataque mientras decía- eres una ...Prostituta, mezquina adultera, traicionera bastarda, cómo pudiste!- la golpeo y la mandó al suelo... donde empezó a patearla con sus zapatillas jets, haciendo quemaduras, luego utilizó su arma para convertirla en un látigo de energía para azotarla, arrastrarla por toda la arena de combate y estrangulándola, no era la Samus que todo mundo conocía, era algo que daba miedo, temor, horror, mientras la golpeaba en la cara cuando estaba encima de Palutena, Samus no podía contener su furia y entre esa furia un reclamo se le escapó- cómo pudiste hacerme esto!? Él es mío! mío! y tu tuviste que quitármelo! pagaras por eso! tenias haber salido de ese pasillo! - Palutena adolorida y confundida ante ese reclamo - pero yo no he tenido nada que ver con Little Mac, yo solo me veía con Ike en ese pasillo que va a la habitación de Ganondorf, solo porque está muy solitario, nadie se acercaría a vernos, él es mi pareja para el torneo en equipos, el participó en el anterior torneo, sabía algo de ti, pero esto no lo mencionó que te pondrías así...- todos la quedaron mirando horrorizado de lo que pasaba, a lo lejos se veía una figura oscura observando, hasta que ella lo notó y se retiró del lugar, Samus confundida, todo lo que había visto no era lo que parecía, era un error que hizo ver que ella estaba interesada en alguien más, y Little Mac solo era un adorno para encubrirlo.

Samus ganó el combate pero de qué manera, a Palutena la llevaron a la enfermería, mientras todos murmuraban de Samus, Little Mac fue con Samus mientras caminaba por el pasillo, quizás tratando de comprender lo que sucedía - Samus! qué pasó? está bien, te he notado extraña desde que todo esto comenzó, que pasa dime, tratare de comprenderlo, vamos, anda, puedes confiar en mí, tu eres una persona especial para mí, sé que esto es un mal entendido, todo se solucionará, mientras estemos juntos, y así logra...- Samus se detuvo, lo miró seriamente, ya no era la Samus que conoció era alguien más y entonces lo que salió de su boca fue lo que lo destruyó, fue como un momento en cámara lenta, ella decía algo, que palabras el no quería oír, tanto así que el lapso se volvió mudo, sin ningún sonido, solo sucedía, pero al finalizar de hablar Samus el comprendió todo, que nada era otra vez que solo era cuestión de tiempo, y que todo esto había terminado tan rápido como empezó, ella terminó de hablar y siguió caminando, el solo la vio irse, se dio la vuelta y una chica de piel pálida y ropa deportiva estaba en una esquina y observaba lo ocurrido, como pañuelo para lagrimas ella fue a consolarlo, el quizás no la había notado de esa forma, pero sintió que debió ser así desde el principio aunque esto tardaría en sanar y solo ver a Samus como una competidora más.

Samus continuó caminando, hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro, con una enorme puerta, que golpeo para abrirla, y luego cerrarla con una patada, allí estaba el sentado en su cama, en ese lugar con poca luz, él la observó y sonrió, ella lo observó y con su arma le apuntó en la cabeza, fue en instantes, el quedó por un momento inconsciente, solo para encontrarse atado a su cama, por brazaletes de una aleación alienígena tan fuerte como el titanio, y encontrarse a merced de la mujer a quien el confundía tanto, Samus lo miró y sonrió de forma malvada y dijo- sabes, todo lo que he pasado, me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mi pareja para el torneo de equipos, y lo bien que nos divertimos en el anterior torneo- entonces Samus se puso sobre él, y empezó a quitarle la armadura negra lentamente, parte por parte- mientras seguía platicando con el- no estaba preparada en ese entonces, quizás el orgullo de ser heroína, te da ciertos estándares de pensamiento, pero por favor, si me siento un poco tonta por todo esos sentimientos que di a demostrar, tú me hiciste regresar - mientras se acercaba a la cara de Ganondorf para poner sus labios en los suyos y darles pequeños besos- te acuerdas lo que hicimos en el templo del tiempo, creo que esta vez me toca devolverte el favor- entonces lo besó apasionadamente, cuando de pronto Ganondorf sintió como las uñas de Samus se enterraban en sus hombros rasgándolo, hasta que ella terminó el beso, Samus le susurró al oído- y no dirás nada?- Ganondorf sonrió y dijo- es mejor pocas palabras y más hechos- Samus respondió - hechos? siempre he estado a tu merced ahora es mi turno de llevarte hasta el límite- Samus se acercó a su cuello y empezó a darle ligeros mordiscos, hasta llegar a su pecho donde sus manos masajeaban sus grandes pectorales, ella se abrió el Zero suit para mostrarles sus senos que suavemente se posaron sobre él, sintiendo su piel delicada, en su delineado abdomen, haciendo que ella bajara lentamente, hasta que se topó con el pantalón mostrándose una protuberancia de la entrepierna, Samus lo vio y dijo: veo que ya estás preparado, aun así quiero seguir jugando..-, así que empezó a quitar lo que quedaba de la armadura dejando parte de la ropa, Samus lo miró y dijo - creo que nos divertiremos-, tomó su pistola laser convirtiéndola en un látigo, y empezó a golpear al prisionero, lo golpeó una y otra vez, rompiendo la ropa que llevaba y mostrando sus poderosas piernas y parte de su entrepierna, Samus sonrió- veo que estas disfrutando, pero no hay que dejarlo así, se puede cansar de estar tan erguido -,quitó los pedazos de tela para mostrarse la enorme erección del hombre a quien ha estado manipulando, tomó el miembro grande y venoso y lo puso entre sus pechos, luego lo aprisionó en ellos para masajearlos mientras daba pequeños soplidos a la punta del miembro, Samus vio su reacción y empezó a decir- vamos acaso no quieres mancharme? vamos marca lo que es tuyo-, pero Ganondorf con toda su voluntad, se negó a darle su semilla, mientras le decía - no será tan fácil, mi voluntad es absoluta! además tendrás que esforzarte más-, Samus frunció el ceño, pero sonrió traviesamente- entonces no te molestará si hago esto-,entonces puso su mano debajo de los glúteos del hombre prisionero y empezó a masajear cierto lugar, dando círculos, para luego meter su dedo y acariciar su interior, al ver la reacción de él, ella le dijo- es lo bueno de tener guantes para toda ocasión- mientras se mofaba de él y como este empezaba a agitarse de excitación, su miembro empezó a moverse por sí solo, en la desesperación de eyacular en ella, entonces sujetó el miembro para empezar a acariciarlo mientras ella comenzó a lamerlo, pero él se resistía, rechinando los dientes, sus músculos se tensaban, pero su voluntad es absoluta, no será sumiso a los deseos de ella. al ver que no resultaba como esperaba, se paró enfrente de él, se quitó los guantes, empezó a quitarse el Zero suit de nanotecnología dejando solo las zapatillas jets, puso su pie en un hombro de él, y le dijo- te gusta lo que vez-, mientras le insinuaba un lugar en específico, luego bajó su pie, para sujetar el miembro rígido que yacía debajo de ella, para introducirlo lentamente dentro de ella, pero hasta cierto punto, luego empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo, pero sin tenerlo completamente dentro de ella, eso lo haría desesperar, es lo que ella pensaba, seguía moviéndose, una y otra vez, pero no contaba con que ella también empezaría a excitarse, puso sus manos en los formados abdominales de Ganondorf, jadeaba frente a él, entonces ella llego a su límite, y tuvo su orgasmo, mientras Ganondorf la observaba jadeante, y Samus sintió como algo dentro de ella fluía, sonrió mientras miraba los ojos de Ganondorf, para encontrar que el sonreía maliciosamente, y le preguntó - por qué sonríes, no vez que he ganado!-, él contestó- eso no es mi semilla, es la pre eyaculación,[mientras rompía los grilletes que lo aprisionaban] ahora te daré mi semilla, porque ahora eres mi mujer!- la tomó de la cadera y la sentó en su miembro, metiéndolo totalmente, ella sintió el golpe del miembro dentro de su interior, para luego sentir como el la levantaba y la movía, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, golpeando una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo era manipulado, pero ella disfrutaba el dominio que el había tomado, ella se sujetó de sus grandes y musculosos brazos, mientras arqueaba su espalda, no podía contenerse, estaba a su límite de nuevo, pero el aun no terminaba, el sintió como Samus tuvo su siguiente orgasmo mientras su pelvis sujetaba su miembro, pero aun no terminaba, el vaivén seguía, el pensamiento de Samus se perdía en sensaciones que el solo le ofrecería, otra vez al límite ella sentía que su corazón no podía latir mas rápido, sus cuerpos estaban unidos perfectamente, Ganondorf empezó a acercarse a ella, el no podía resistir más, y el ultimo sentón, él la abrazó fuertemente, Samus sintió ese sentimiento que nadie ha conocido de él, y la sensación de unión compartida, mientras llenaba el interior de Samus con su semilla, siendo uno entre sí, los dos habían llegado al límite, los dos estaban en un limbo donde nadie los encontraría, terminando los dos retozando en la cama, ella lo mira - ya no tengo que esconderme más, debo enfrentar esto- él la mira - ya no estarás sola, derrotaremos al universo entero- ella lo besa- debo irme pronto empezará la siguiente ronda, no seas tan duro con Little Mac, es un pobre chico- él le responde- claro, recordaré cuando estaban juntos- ella sonríe- vamos no seas celoso- mientras ella se vuelve a vestir con la nanotecnología del Zero suit y sale tranquilamente de la habitación para lanzarle un beso al aire mientras cierra la puerta.

después de un rato, Ganondorf se colocaba la armadura alistándose para ir a la siguiente ronda del torneo, cuando una figura aparece delante de él, y una mano pálida se coloca en el pecho de su armadura acariciándolo, y una voz de mujer le dice- todo ha resultado como lo habías dicho, he hecho mi parte del trato, tal y como lo planeaste- el responde- y tu tuviste tu venganza contra Palutena, por haberte humillado en el comedor- ella sale de las sombras para mostrarse la chica de piel blanca y cabello negro, Wiifit trainer- así es, todo fue como lo planeaste el hecho de tener a Little Mac conmigo aunque lo más difícil fue hacer que medio mundo no entrase cuando estaban allí en las duchas, retrasar los horarios de entrenamiento fue tan calculador y preciso, luego para decirle a Little Mac después de ver a Samus nerviosa que la dejara que las mujeres queremos nuestro tiempo y evitar que ella reflexionara, además de que le insistí como ordenaste a Ike que se vieran en tu pasillo con Palutena... el lugar perfecto, aunque también le dije que como el ya había participado en el anterior torneo, que le dijera lo que sabía de Samus para poder vencerla, creo que contabas con lo pervertida que es esa diosa, y ver a Samus con esos celos incontrolables como despedazaba la linda cara de esa tonta celestial, me divertí mucho, aunque ser pañuelo de Little Mac es un poco patético, aunque ya tengo pareja gracias a ti, luego creo que hacemos buen equipo, obtenemos lo que queremos, Samus ya está contigo de nuevo, y Little Mac el chico ingenuo y yo su gran amiga, yo por su puesto, comprensiva para ser pareja en el torneo por equipos, aunque... - Ganondorf la mira- todo ha concluido!- wiifit, -ohh! pero que directo eres! ya sé que aquí termina todo y que no sabrá nada nunca, de eso no te preocupes, pero vamos mínimo tendremos una despedida, lo merezco...- mientras ella baja su mano hasta su pantalón- Ganondorf le sujeta la mano fuertemente, ella lo mira, pero él la coloca de espalda frente a el- sabes con quien estas?- mientras le sujeta el cabello con fuerza, paralizándola, el coloca su otra mano debajo de la pequeña playera de Wiifit, acariciándole los senos, Wiifit reacciona a su toque, para tranquilizarse y gemir suavemente, al ver esto Ganondorf le suelta el cabello, para colocar su mano dentro de los pantalones negros de wiifit llegando a su lugar privado y meter sus dedos acariciando sus labios interiores, Wiifit gime más fuerte haciendo que Ganondorf vaya más rápido en su toque, su respiración aumenta, sus piernas no responden, su pantalón se humedece al toque, sabe con quién esta y eso la excita más, él le da un pequeño mordisco en la oreja, eso hace que ella no pueda más, esas manos saben lo que están haciendo y el lugar exacto para alcanzar la excitación, ella no puede más, sus músculos se estiran pero no está haciendo ejercicios, ni el saludo al sol podría hacerla sentir así, ni ningún otra posición de yoga, solo el hombre que la estaba manipulando con sus manos, ella lo observa satisfecha mientras sus piernas se debilitan mientras cae lentamente sentada en la habitación, después de un rato, ella vuelve en sí, camina hacia Ganondorf que está sentado en una silla grande de madera, para hincarse a un lado y besarle la mano, y acariciarse la cara, ella lo mira y le dice- ahora envidio a Samus, nuestro acuerdo ha terminado, pero... cuando ella no quiera, yo estaré disponible- mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa y le dice adiós y sale de la habitación sigilosamente.

Sentado en la silla, Ganondorf solo ríe maliciosamente ante todo lo que ha sucedido.


End file.
